Braveheart
by Nube
Summary: Harry drinks a potion in accident making him loose his memmory causing him and Hermione to get closer. But it turns out Ron likes her too,will he still have a chance with her?H&Hr fluffyness.
1. Chapter 1

"**_Braveheart"_**

_Harry likes Hermione but so does Ron. Hermione starts to like Harry and after he has taken a potion by mistake to cause him to forget things, and brings Harry and Hermione closer will Ron still have a chance with her? Read to find out…_

At the Gryffindor common room Ron was telling Harry about a Quidditch game they had a night before but unfortunately for Ron, Harry wasn't paying attention, instead he was thinking about his other best friend.

"Did you see how I blocked the quaffle? After all I did save the game didn't I? Ok… so maybe you got the snitch but I---Harry? Harry? HARRY! Are you listening to me?

"Huh? Oh yeah, I finished Snape's essay." Replied Harry briskly.

"I was talking about the Quidditch game." Said Ron with annoyance in his voice.

Harry just gave him a guilty smile.

"What's been on your mind mate?" asked Ron

"Nothing." Replied Harry a little too fast.

"Well… I was thinking I should ask Hermione out today after potions, what you think?" said Ron thoughtfully.

Harry's heart sank but nodded. Suddenly Hermione came from the girl's dormitories; Hermione had changed over the summer especially with her hair since it was no longer bushy but sleek and smooth with ringlets at the tips of her hair.

"Good morning." Said Hermione cheerfully "Should we go down for breakfast?"

Both boys nodded but when Harry was halfway to the main hall he decided to talk to Dumbledore.

"You know what guys? You better go eat I have to talk to Dumbledore."

"Are you ok. Harry is it your scar? Have you been having dreams again?" asked Hermione in a worried and concerned tone.

"I'm fine, I just have to ask Dumbledore a question." Harry replied in a reassuring way. "I'll see you guys later at potions ok?"

"I'll see you there mate." Said Ron as he and Hermione entered the Great Hall.

When Harry got to the golden gargoyle he simply said "strawberry kiwi." And soon the stairs started to move he quickly jumped into them. (Dumbledore gave Harry his password incase he needed anything) When he got to the top of the stairs, Dumbledore was writing on a piece of parchment but smiled at he looked up.

"Mr. Potter, how are you doing? Has your scar been bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine sir, I just wanted to ask you for some advice." Said Harry a bit shy.

Dumbledore looked puzzled but he grinned at him.

"Very well, please sit down." Said Dumbledore warmly.

"I… I have 3 friends." he started somehow he couldn't tell Dumbledore about his love life so he just made up a story similar to his.

And well, two of them are boys and one of them is a girl, both boys like the same girl but one of them dosen't know if he should tell the girl that he likes her when he knows his friend already likes her".

"Well that is a problem isn't it?" said Dumbledore with a light chuckle. "Do you know which boy the girl likes?"

"No, she seems more concerned about the boy who nobody knows he likes her but that could just be because she sees him as a friend and likes the other boy."

"I think that you should tell Miss. Granger that you love her."

"How did you know?" asked Harry surprised.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out your story." Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"Am I really that obvious?" asked Harry

"No, but no matter what happens you should always be there for one another." Said Dumbledore with a smile

"Thank you professor," replied Harry gratefully.

"Anytime."

"Well, I should go to potions class or I'll be late." Said Harry

"Yes, I agree. Good luck with Miss. Granger!"

"You might be surprised by her answer." Thought Dumbledore happily as he watched Harry going down the stairs.

What will Harry do? Please R&R and I hope you liked it Ch.2 will soon be up


	2. Chapter 2

_Ch. 2_ "_Braveheart"_

First, I would like to thank everyone that read my story and a _VERY_ special thanks to _the-ravenhaired-one _for reviewing my story very much appreciated. I will make one more chapter since this is meant to be a short story. Well here's my story enjoy: 

When Harry got to potions class he saw that Ron and Hermione were already there, so he decided to sit close to them. He had barely sat down when Snape came in rushing from the door. 

"Today you will finish making your antidotes. The directions are on the board." Said Snape showing boredom in his voice. (Snape has done that before but I couldn't think of anything) 

Harry wasn't paying any attention to what he was doing so he just started to throw random ingredients at his cauldron, he was thinking about what Dumbledore had told him. 

"Alright everyone, know drink your antidotes." Said Snape as he smiled mischievously. 

Harry drank his, and started get a really powerful headache and soon he was screaming in pain and fell to the floor unconscious. Hermione quickly got up to see if he was alright. 

"Miss. Granger I suggest you sit back down or I'll take 30 points from Gryffindor." Snapped Snape. 

"He has to be taken to the infirmary!" Hermione sort of snapped back in a worried tone and not caring if even 100,000 points were taken from Gryffindor. 

Snape eyed her for a moment and finally said she was able to take him. 

"Very well, but you and Mr. Potter are still responsible for the homework. Replied Snape coldly. 

Hermione put one of Harry's arm around her neck and exited the dungeons as quickly as possible an headed for the hospital wing. When they got there, Hermione was waiting for Madame Pomfrey to finish checking Harry. 

"How is he?" Asked Hermione anxiously and concerned at the same time. " Physically he's fine, but not mentally." Replied Madame Pomfrey with pity in her voice. "Potter accidentally made a potion that if you drink it you loose tour memory. The good part is that he will only be like that temporarily until he can get his memory back. 

"When will he get his memory back?" asked Hermione. 

"Well… it depends, usually it helps if you help the patient re-live everything he's been through." 

"So, you want me to teach Harry everything again, and make him remember everything he has done?" 

"Exactly, the more you teach him about his life and magic the faster he'll recover." Replied Madame Pomfrey. "Now when he wakes up it's a good idea to start with his name and yours, I'll inform the teachers that you and Mr. Potter can be excused from any classes whenever you need to. 

As Harry was starting to wake up, Hermione rushed to his side. 

"Where am I?" "Who are you?" "Who's he?" asked Harry pointing to Ron as he walked in. 

"You're Harry Potter and you're at a school called Hogwarts, a school wizards and withes go to. Said Hermione gently 

"I'm a wizard?" asked Harry with wide eyes. 

"Yes, and this is our friend Ronald Weasley." 

"You can just call me Ron though." Said Ron interrupting Hermione 

Harry smiled at Ron 

"I'm Hermione Granger your other friend," 

Harry turned to look at Hermione and grinned "You're pretty." 

Hermione blushed and said "Thank you." As Ron gave Harry a dirty look. 

"Come on Hermione, Harry lets go." Replied Ron impatiently. 

Hermione and Ron started walking but turned around to see that Harry wasn't there, instead he was heading the opposite direction. 

"Harry you're going the wrong way!" yelled Hermione as she started to run after him. When Hermione was able to reach Harry she grabbed him by his hand and pulled him toward Ron scolding him. 

"You shouldn't run away like that Harry you can get lost!" scolded Hermione 

"I'm sorry I saw some flowers over there and thought I should get them for you." Replied Harry innocently 

_Awww that's sooo cute! Thought Hermione. _While Ron just stared at Harry and mumbled "Show off," 

After that Pansy and her gang of Slythering girls came along… 

"Just when I thought your appearance was improving Granger, you had to start dating Potter." Said Pansy mockingly while pointing at Hermione's and Harry's entangled hands. 

Hermione blushed as her face turned scarlet red. 

She's not dat--- but Ron was cut off by Hermione saying "Ignore it Ron" and started to walk away as Hermione saw that Harry was waving goodbye at Pansy as they walked away. 


	3. Chapter 3

Final Chapter of _"Braveheart"_

Thanx again for all those people who read my story and well here's my final chapter of my story (sobs) yes, it was a short story but it was meant to be like that. I hope it didn't seem like I rushed through it. I added a song called _"Strangers Like Me" _by Phil Collins since I thought it would go good with the story and it's in Harry's POV. Another song I put is reserved for the end of the story which the song is a surprise (smiles evilly) Here's the rest of my story, enjoy: 

For the next months Hermione started teaching Harry all the spells, jinxes, charms, etc. that he had learned during his years at Hogwarts. 

_Whatever you'll do I'll do it too_ _show me everything and tell me how, it all means something and yet nothing to me. I can see there's so much to learn it's all so close and yet so far I see myself as people see me oh, I just know there's something bigger out there._

After that, Hermione started showing him all the adventures he, Ron, and she had experienced from their first year until present, to her surprise Harry was starting to remember quickly, not the whole thing but flashes of memories from everything he had experienced including how he started to like Hermione. 

_I wanna know, can you show me I wanna know about the strangers like me tell me more please show me something's familiar about these strangers like me. Every gesture, every move that she makes, makes me feel like never before why do I have this growing need to be beside her._

When the trio went to Hogsmeade Hermione showed him around and made sure he was okay. Harry bought her a bouquet of flowers which made Hermione VERY happy but made Ron furious. 

_Come with me know to see my world where there's beauty beyond your dreams can you feel the things I feel right now, with you take my hand there's a world I need to know. I wanna know can you show me I wanna know about the strangers like me tell me more, please show me, something's familiar about the strangers like me._

Ron decided to take his chances and go ahead and ask her out, the problem was that he always got interrupted. 

"Hermione I---" 

"Harry don't touch that!" shrieked Hermione 

"Sorry Ron what did you want to tell me?" asked Hermione 

"I wanted to say if you---" 

"No Harry don't climb on that you'll fall!" Hermione yelled 

Through most of the day at Hogsmeade little interruptions started to get Ron annoyed and decided to give up for the day. So know the trio were at the Three Broomsticks drinking butterbeers, while Harry was sleeping and his head rested over his arms. Suddenly his head shot up so fast that scared his friends. 

"Are you alright?" asked Ron but not with a lot of concern in his voice. 

"Yeah, I remember who I am know!" replied Harry happily and began to tell Hermione and Ron_ all_ their adventures so quickly that both Hermione and Ron could barely make out what he was saying. 

"Oh, Harry!" said Hermione with affection and began to hug him so tight that Harry began to blush, and Hermione began telling him about the past months as they headed back to Hogwarts. 

"So you mean you had to grab my hand to keep me from running off?" asked Harry surprised but at the same time embarrassed. 

"You also gave me a lot of flowers." Replied Hermione blushing as she showed him the bouquet and as soon as he saw it he also started blushing. 

When they got to Gryffindor tower Hermione asked: 

"What's the last thing you remember?" 

"The Quidditch game, after that I can't remember anything." 

"Harry… I have something to tell you, I… I love you… I always have, I just didn't know if you----" 

"I love you too Hermione." Replied Harry as they got closer and their lips almost touched but Ron started shouting. 

"That's it! I had enough! I'm tired of you lot always flirting! You know what Harry? You're just a big prat who didn't care I wanted!" 

"Ron, what are you talking about?" asked Harry honestly but puzzled. 

"And you!" he said pointing to Hermione "I can't believe I ever fancied you! Malfoy is right, your just a filthy mudblood!" ran snarled angrily. 

Hermione's eyes began to swell up so she went to sit down across the common room with her back against Ron and Harry. 

"Maybe I didn't get all my memory back, because you're not the Ron I remember." Replied Harry coldly. 

As soon as he said that Harry walked over to Hermione and started to sing to her to calm her down. 

"_Come stop your crying it will be alright just take my hand hold it tight I will protect you from all around you _(Harry gave Ron a dirty look and took Hermione's hand as Ron turned his back on them at that very moment most student entered the common room and heard Harry sing) _I will be here don't you cry. For one so small you seem so strong _(Hermione smiled at that) _my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm this bond between us can't be broken I will be here don't you cry_(They hugged and Hermione was resting on his chest) _Cause' you'll be in my heart, Yes you'll be in my heart from this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart no matter what they say you'll be here in my heart always. Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can explain I know we're different but, deep inside us we're not that different at all. And you'll be in my heart yes, you'll be in my heart from this day on now and forever more. Don't listen to them cause' what do they know, we need each other to have to hold, they'll see in time I know. When destiny calls you, you must be strong, I may not be with you, but you got to hold on they'll see in time I know we'll show them together cause' you'll be in my heart believe me you'll be in my heart from this day on know and forever more. Ooh you'll be in my heart no matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart always. Always I'll be with you, and I'll be there for you always, always and always, just look over you're shoulder, just look over your shoulder, just look over you shoulder, I'll be there…ALWAYS._ As soon as Harry finished singing they were about try and kiss again but they were interrupted by the student's clapping. 

Harry and Hermione were surprised and blushing to see that everyone in the Gryffindor common room had been listening. The girls had dreamy looks on their faces. Then out of nowhere a third year girl yelled "dinner time." And everyone rushed out of the room. Ron decided to apologize. 

"Nice show mate." Said Ron smiling. 

"Thanks." Replied Harry not showing any emotion. 

"Look, I'm sorry I got all worked up. I should of figured out that you lost your marbles and couldn't remember that I told you that I fancied Hermione." 

"Ron I'm sorry I didn't—I couldn't—" 

"Don't be, I rather see Hermione happy by your side than her being my girlfriend and drooling all over you." replied Ron "I'm also sorry I called you a mudblood Hermione, I didn't mean it," 

"It's ok. Ron I understand." 

"So, friends?" asked Ron 

"Friends." Replied Harry and Hermione at the same time. 

"Well… you two aren't just friends, well lets see it, kiss already." Said Ron mockingly but happy. 

Both Harry and Hermione gave a passionate kiss and then he carried her bride style and started to spin with her. Since then Ron, Harry, and Hermione never argued again except for homework, but that's another story… 

Well, that's my story thanks again for reading, and until my next story pleeeze read and review thank you. _Songs: "Strangers Like Me"_ _&_ "_You'll Be In My Heart"_ _By: Phil Collins _


End file.
